maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blindside Scoutmaster Disaster
The Blindside Scoutmaster Disaster is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 5, 2015 in the United States. Plot Shred gives Max the Yogurt Yeti's "Very Vanilla" flavor and then he gives Max his own version. Max likes Shred's version better and plans to put them in, but Shred says they have to wait for side effects where Max would become afraid of vanilla. Meanwhile, Abby is dating a new guy named Jake. A club called the Junior Porcupines comes in and get yogurt. Shred says that when he was a Junior Porcupine, he made them all scientific safety measures and Max says that when he was a Junior Porcupine, his club ate a tree. Then, Kaylee comes and says that when she was a Junior Porcupine, she had to do a lot of things with furniture. Shred says that her Junior Porcupines leader was just making them renovate his house. Max and Shred see their porcupine leader being irresponsible. They question him about this and he says he didn't care. he then gives Max and Shred his job as porcupine leader and leaves. Later, Abby asks Howie if she can get her a job because she needed to get Jake a birthday present. Max and Shred have there camping job, but they begin to argue because Max wanted to do it old-fashioned and Shred wanted to do it with a lot of technology. They decide that Max get half the kids and Shred get half the kids to see which one would be better. Also, Howie ends up getting Abby a job at the Yogurt Yeti. Abby asks Kaylee for a job and Kaylee gives her a job as the mascot where she would have to dress up and greet everyone. Kaylee then leaves with a hammer so that she can get her former porcupine leader for making her renovate his house. Also, when Shred comes back from his camp, all of his kids have a really bad time because his heaters didn't work and they instead made it even colder. Max's camp was also bad because he tried to make them jump out of their helicopter. Max and Shred decide to stop arguing and work as a team, but then, they find that the kids are gone. Max and Shred look everywhere. Then, Max finds a S'More on the table, but it was a trap. When Max eats it, the kids arrive and tie up Max and Shred. They leave them in the living room and they go upstairs to play with Shred's inventions. The ropes couldn't be cut, so the two try and rub the ropes against the fireplace, but then, the kids arrive. Max and Shred apologize and say that they'll give them another campout. The kids says that if they like it, they'll untie Max and Shred. Meanwhile, Abby faces a problem with her new job as mascot when Jake arrives. Abby isn't very good at dancing like the last mascot. After a while, Jake realizes that the mascot is Abby. Jake is happy about this, because he liked Abby and the mascot. Max and Shred tell the kids a scary story about a monster that hated camp kids, but then, Abby comes home in her costume and everyone believes it is the monster. The kids run away and Abby leaves so that she can text everyone she knew. Max and Shred eventually become untied and then, Howie tells Max, Shred, Abby, and the kids the rest of the story and it scares them all away. Quotes Trivia Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1